1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a board-to-board connector assembly.
2. The Related Art
A conventional board-to-board connector assembly includes a receptacle connector and a plug connector. The receptacle connector has a plurality of first terminals each having a contact portion. The plug connector has a plurality of second terminals each having a contact arm. When the plug connector is mated with the receptacle connector, the contact portions electrically contact the corresponding contact arms to make the first terminals and the corresponding second terminals electrically interconnected. However, each of the first terminals contacts the respective second terminal merely in one single point. As a result, when the board-to-board connector assembly is shaken in use, the contact portion is apt to depart from the corresponding contact arm that makes signal transmission between the first terminal and the corresponding second terminal broken easily. Therefore, a board-to-board connector assembly capable of overcoming the above-mentioned problems is required.